A device that provides information related to traveling of a host vehicle to a nearby pedestrian from the host vehicle while the host vehicle is being automatically driven is described in specification of UK Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2531084. The device provides information or the like on whether to make way for the pedestrian or not to the pedestrian using light, voice, or the like, for example. Accordingly, the pedestrian can act according to the notification.